Why me?
by wind-on-water
Summary: Ella was looking for adventure and...she found a rats nest of problems
1. Chapter 1

Discovery

(Ella's P.O.V)

"Gramps, Nana!" I shouted. I ran into their waiting arms.

"You've grown up to be a fine young lady," Nana smiled.

"Nope I'm still your clumsy granddaughter," I smiled. We walked to the car where my uncle Joe and my aunt Sue and my cousin Robert where waiting. After giving them all hugs we climbed in the car and drove to the hill. I bounced up and down I was hoping to find adventure and excitement.

After we all got out of the car it was night time I felt like I was being watched. I let it go I'd explore later when everyone was asleep. I was 17 and I was visiting my family I was never happier.

Uncle Joe started playing mariachi on the over sized stereo. Gramps hoisted nana off of the couch and they started to dance. I sat where I was I knew the steps but I didn't have a partner. Uncle Joe saw me just sitting there and he saw it as a perfect opportunity to tease me.

"What's the matter Ella you don't know how to dance?" He asked.

"Of course she dose but she doesn't have a partner," gramps snapped. Robert grumpily came up to me.

"Let's teach these old people how to dance," Robert muttered. I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me up into a dancing position and soon we where whirling across the floor. Everyone starred at us I blushed but we made all the adults eat their words. After the dance was over and we all had a huge meal everyone went to bed.

"Good night Ella don't let the goblins take you!" uncle Joe called.

"What goblins!" I yelled back excitedly.

"It's just an old legend here that goblins steal girls and force them to get married," Robert said from behind me, "Ella I know that look don't go looking for things that could get you into trouble."

Once he left I made my way to my room. I changed out of my blue jeans and into black baggy sweat pants and a white t-shirt that had 'I just graduated…. So where's my new car'. I climbed out the window. I walked into the forest and down the path. I stumbled in a clearing it was beautiful but I still had that feeling that I was being watched I spun around.

"Who's there?" I shouted. No answer I rolled my eyes.

"I know your there so you might as well show yourself," I sighed. Someone sighed and I heard them step forward. I didn't see much just someone in a black cloak with their hood up so I couldn't see their face.

"Hello," it said. I jumped to conclusions again and asked a stupid question.

"You're not human are you?" I asked.

"Isn't I costmary to ask someone's name first?" he changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject," I snapped.

"Fine I'm not human happy," he asked.

"What's your name then?" I asked.

"Marak what's yours?" Marak asked.

"Ella, so if you're not human then what are you?" I asked.

"Is this a conversation or an interrogation?" he asked.

"Interrogation of course," I said sarcastically. He sighed and pulled back his hood his eyes were like a tigers his hands I saw one was a regular hand and the other was a tiger claw.

"I'm a goblin," he said. I took a step back and he took a step forward. I noticed he was trying to get me out of the clearing so I took a step sideways. Keep him talking Ella I thought.

"Why where you following me and don't pretend you weren't?" I asked.

"Your cousin told you already he even gave you a warning but that wouldn't have stopped me anyway. I clicked in my head that I could still try to run. I looked behind me if he brought anyone with him I would just charge threw it wasn't that far back to the house. I turned on my heel and ran. I hope running for the track team helps. I saw two people come up to stop me. I flipped one over my knee and the other tried to grab me I did a sheep kick and I robbed him of his balance. Then I ran faster than I have in a while and made it to the house in record time I climbed up the open window and then slammed it shut then I locked it. I kicked off my shoes and climbed lazily into bed.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I poked the two guards with my shoe. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What did she do to both of you," I asked.

"It must be some sort of new fighting style we were caught off guard," Thaydar sighed. I burst out laughing my two best guards brought down by a 17 year old girl. I ran to her house and looked in the window. She was sleeping peacefully I sighed I knew it wouldn't be right to just take her right now. Sleep well and enjoy your time in the human world while it lasts my beautiful bride. I saw her mumble something then she rolled over. I walked back to the guards who where rubbing the parts where she hit them.

"We're going to try again tomorrow," I announced. The guards groaned I laughed even harder.

"Marak next time we're using you as a shield from that demon girl," Tinsel said frankly.

"I interested to see what she'll do next," Thaydar said.

**(A/N I know this chapter is really short but more to come I promise) **


	2. Chapter 2

1. Capture

(Ella's P.O.V)

It was sunset and we were driving back home I was anxious would he be waiting for me at home or would he hurt my grandparents? If he did I'd kill him. We pulled up to the hall everything seemed normal. So I sighed and brought all of the bags up to my room. I locked the door and flopped down to the floor. I saw the picture of my mom and dad had been moved. I got up and hugged it close to my chest. Why did they have to go on that ski trip? I let a small tear escape.

"Why are you crying?" that familiar voice said. I spun around waiting for a fight but no one was there. When I turned around I jumped he was in front of me.

"What are you doing here," I snapped. I didn't feel mad like I should have been instead I felt small. He taped the tear off my face.

"Why are you crying," he asked again.

"Who said I was crying?" I asked casually. He raised his eyebrows and I looked at him wearily. I put the picture on the night stand and then turned to face him.

"Ok what did you do to my guards last night they were on the ground," he asked.

"Compared to other kids they got it easy," I muttered. He laughed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"There are lots of ways my ancestors used to come in here too," he said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Steal brides," he answered. I took a step back I didn't want to marry this guy. He looked surprised.

"I thought you'd be happy to meet us," he said.

"Yes I am happy that goblins exist but that's doesn't mean I want to marry one," I snapped.

"Well there's not much I can do about it's not my decision," he sighed.

"Whose decision is it then," I asked. I bubble of hope spread through me.

"Yours you can learn to like the idea or you can't," he said. Any hope that I had now was gone.

"You can't my grandparent's need me after they lost my mom and then my dad. Aunt Sue Uncle Joe, Robert and I are the only ones they get up to see in the morning," I said.

"They'll survive my best doctors have been looking after them for years," he said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"They were raising two strong elf-human crosses it was only fair but, my father grew way two attached and let them marry someone else," he said. I sighed he was countering all of my arguments. I didn't know what to do.

"Why did you chose me why not some girl from town?" I asked.

"Because no girl in town has elf blood," he said. I cursed ever leaving Texas.

"That doesn't even make since we're not even from England as far as I can tell I'm a full out Latino," I snapped. I wasn't going to deny my Spanish heritage.

"But you have a great, great grandma or something who moved up to England and married an elf man," he said pointedly. I glared at him he was right I did have a bit of English blood in me too. I walked out of the door I didn't want to talk to him anymore. The sight that I saw was worst everyone was slumped over as if they were dead. I tried to shake them awake but a hand stopped me.

"They'll wake up when I tell them to," he soothed. I pushed away from him. I walked out the door I knew I could out run and beat the guard if I had to I just needed him to get away from my family I didn't trust Marak. He walked out and smiled it said you fell for it. His guards charged at me I flipped one over I blinded the other one I made one lose his balance.

(Marak's P.O.V)

The guards where decoys I pointed my finger and muttered some words and she was out in two seconds. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Marak I thought you said she wasn't that bad and to grab her when you gave the signal," tattoo said.

"Sorry guys but I needed your help to make this work," I said. I hoisted Ella into my arms. We all walked to the horses. I made sure Ella wouldn't fall off no matter how much she struggled when she woke up.

Half way there she started to open her eyes. I smiled down at her and when it all came to her she glared at me.

"You rat that was just plain dirty using your guards as decoys why don't you fight me like a man," she snapped.

"One a gentle men never hits a lady and two that's the reason I chose the plan so you would be distracted," I said. She rolled her eyes I looked her over why in the world does she dress like a guy? I pushed the question out of my mind when I saw her trying to fall off the horse. I signaled for the man to stop they stopped and went to water their horses. I let Thaydar lead my horse so that Ella and I could be alone.

"Please don't do this," she begged. I hurt me but I shook my head no.

"Ella you don't know how important the king's wife is to the goblins she is…."I was cut off because Ella was trying to run away. I caught her by the arms and she flipped me over and tried to run I pointed my figure and she went limp again. Thaydar came to inspect the scene of the crime and he fell over laughing. I shot him a glare and I hoisted myself up and then I got Ella she seemed to be alright I sighed and put my cloak around her so she wouldn't get cold. We set off again I smiled to myself Ella had good fighting skills and she wasn't afraid to use them.

(Ella's P.O.V)

It wouldn't stop bugging me why did Marak and his lackeys dress like they're from the mid evil times its 2009 not the 1800's. I stared up at him yup he looked like a character from the Shrek movies not a regular teenager in 2009.

"Why do you dress like you're out of a fairy tale it's kind of creepy," I asked. He looked shocked that I spoke I rolled my eye's if he doesn't want to answer any of my questions fine.

"The only reason he dresses like that is because he's old fashioned and he's the king so he curses us to dress like this too!" a big cat like one said. The others howled with laughter.

"SILENCE YOU INSABORDINATE CURS I'll NOT HAVE YOU POSION MY BRIDES EARS WITH YOUR TALES!"Marak shouted. I laughed as did the others.

"Oh come on Tigerclaw we're just messing with you," a duck like one said. I snickered. Finally people who have a since of humor I thought I had almost forgotten how to use sarcasm.

(Marak's P.O.V)

The ceremony was long and tiring I had no idea one woman could be so much trouble. She flipped her guards over and tried to make a dash for it. She punched me in the noise after I tested her blood against mine. She dogged the sword twice whenever I tried to bind the charm to her. She was asleep now in the king and Queen's room. I had to use a sleep spell on her and I was watching her sleep. Until my advisor stepped

"Marak why did you choose this girl she seems like a hassle to me," Annear, my advisor, said.

"She is very strong for a human and I don't mean just in defense," I said. She started to stair I saw her twitch. I pushed Annear out the door and I apologized because I knew he wanted to talk further but I knew Ella was going to fly into the pits of rage because I knocked her out.

(Ella's P.O.V)

I stretched and yawned that was the best sleep I had since my parents died. Then I remembered where I was. I shot up and looked around. I was on a big fluffy bed. I looked down at the dress the last time I wore a dress was when I was five years old.

"Did you sleep well?" Marak asked.

"I slept like the dead but then again, I had to didn't I," I glared. He smiled sheepishly I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry the way you acted at the ceremony you were going to hurt yourself badly," he said.

"Well you're going to have to give me some time to adjust I thought I was here because both my parents died and now I'm a goblins bride and it all happened in two days," I fumed.

"Well you're my wife now and I know losing two loved ones is hard and sometimes that hole isn't filled," he sympathized.

"You lost your parents too," I guessed. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok I have to carry on because that's the way of all living things one falls and another grows maybe not into what was there before but it is still beautiful," he said. I turned to face him.

"Have you been watching Bambi," I asked.

"What is Bambi?" he asked.

"Oh sorry it's a Disney movie it's very cute my mother would watch it all the time while my dad and I would play chess on the floor and in the middle I remember we would always get board so my dad used to throw the chess pieces at me it started the chess war. Then after that my mom would scold me and my dad for being so immature," I remembered. Marak laughed a little bit.

"So what about your parents did you do crazy things like that?" I asked.

"I remember my father would read to my mother and me it was probably the only time we were all together," he said.

"My dad would do something like that only my mom would get board and try reading ahead but my dad would always move the book around so she couldn't read. I remember being curled up with Toby my dog. He was a husky with a lot of fur and a since for adventure he would get me into all sorts of trouble but most of the time it was my fault," I laughed. He took a step forward then I remembered who I was talking to and I took a step back. Curse impulses fate isn't going to hurt me again.

"um… I'm really tired so if you could leave so I can get some sleep that would be great," I said. He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at myself and sighed.

"What did they do with my hair band?" I asked.

"Your cloths are in a pile over there," he said. I had to squint a little bit to see where he was pointing. I found my hair band and sighed this was going to be painful. I started picking at the ribbons and hair pins that nearly impaled my skull. I try to keep from wincing in pain. When my hair was loose and free I tied my hair back into a lose pony tail. I let a couple strands slide out and fall into my face. I sighed it was an improvement. I looked down at the dress I had no idea how to get the thing off.

"There is a clasp in the back if you can get that off then you'll be able to slide the dress off," Marak said reading my mind. I nodded I stepped behind a big piece of furniture and changed into my sweat pants and over sized t shirt. I went back to the chair and I pulled my knees up to where they reached my chest. I looked out the window and started to hum the lullaby that my mom and dad would sing to me when I was little. Before I hit the last note I was asleep.

(Marak's P.O.V)

She was sprawled out on the chair I laughed a little bit. I picked her up I was surprised she was so light I was surprised.

"Charm," I called.

"Yes your majesty?" the snake asked.

"Do you know if Ella has been eating regularly? I asked.

"No she hasn't had a proper meal since the death of her parents," the snake said. It went back into resting form. I was surprised why hasn't Ella been eating. I set her gently into the bed and I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sleep well Ella," I whispered. I slid into the opposite side. I had to cast a sleeping spell on myself so I could sleep without moving toward my wife.

I woke up before my wife that morning. Oh geez she is going to get mad because I moved her.

(Ella's P.O.V)

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I was dreaming. I was kid napped by a goblin king and he made me his wife. Oh wait that already happened. Why do I never listen to people then I wouldn't be in half of my jams. I felt someone trying to wake me up I sighed.

"Just five more hours nana," I grumbled.

"Come on wake up and I'm not your nana," Marak laughed. I snapped my eyes open Marak was kneeling over me his face was an inch from mine.

"To close," out of reflects I slapped him. He winced and rolled his eyes. He moved his head and I sat up. I knew he had moved me but I let it slide I wasn't in the mood for more screaming. He held his cheek and his eyes where glinting with laughter.

"Not one word, another word and your dead I mean it," I snapped. I got up I pulled on my tennis shoes and hopped off the bed.

"So when is breakfast?" I asked.

"Um… in a couple minutes so you'd better go change," Marak said.

"What I'm going like this," I yawned.

"Um… sorry Ella but the life of a queen is a formal one," Marak stated.

"Well I don't have any other cloths this argument is kind of pointless," I sighed. He pointed to a wardrobe in a corner. I sighed and opened the door and out came the silks and satins I jumped back.

"No, no way I'm not wearing any of those dresses once is quite enough," I snapped. He gave me a look and I dove into the back and pulled out a denim dress with black boots. I stepped behind the dressing screen and I changed.

"Happy now," I muttered. He took my hand and led me to a big room with chairs and tables where set up. I saw the goblins for the second time. They were interesting people I could sit and talk with them all day if I wanted to. They stared at me and I stared back Marak chuckled a little bit and led me forward.

"You can get a better look at the goblins from here," he whispered. I grunted and he sat down and started pilling things on my plate.

"Where are the forks?" I asked.

"Forks are absurd, they insult your food, they make it think your killing twice," Marak said.

"Ok," I muttered. I grabbed some meat in my hand and some bread in the other I put a slice of cheese and made a sandwich. Marak raised an eyebrow as I bit into my sandwich. I ate it in four bites and then I chugged my drink and then I left the table.

"What am I doing here? A couple days ago I was with my mom and dad watching a movie before they left to go skiing and now I'm here," I mumbled to myself. I walked around not really knowing where I was going. I crossed fields and I saw fake trees and I smiled. At last I came to a door I looked for the door knob but there was none.

"Hello kings wife," the door boomed.

"Hello door um… could you let me outside?" I asked.

"But you have the symbol on you," it said.

"What symbol is that?" I asked.

"It's the kings wife symbol it's a spell that tells me not to let you out," it said.

"Oh that makes since I guess if you wanted to keep someone in that would be a good way to do it," I said. The door paused for a long time I thought it had died.

"You're the first king's wife I have heard to ever say that, normally king's wives will bang on the door," it said.

"Well it's not your fault I mean it's not your fault that they were trapped in here like this," I commented. Marak then came up he spoke to the door in goblin and then he whisked me away.

"Good bye king's wife I hope you can come and see me again even though I can't let out!" it boomed.  
"Good bye door!" I shouted back. I gave it a small wave Marak stared at me wide eyed.

"What I was just being nice the door probably has been through a lot," I said. I turned and went east. He kept pace with me easily. I sighed he won't leave me alone? I made sharp turns and started to quicken my pace. I saw he started losing his way so I made one more sharp turn then I made a mad dash for it.

I saw things pass before my eyes I wished I could stay and examine them all but I had to keep going. When I saw no one was following me I stopped.

"Ella you've been getting sloppy since you left the team," I muttered to myself. I tried to catch my breath. I walked through a random door. Two guard where posted at the entrance.

"Do you two speak English?" I asked. They both nodded they looked surprised, how did kings wives act whenever they lived here.

"Then would you be so kind has to tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You're in the court room king's wife," the cat like one said.

"Could you please call me Ella I hate being called king's wife," I said frankly. They laughed heartily.

"Ella I don't think I know a single woman who's hated being queen. I am Thaydar the general of the guard pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. I shook his hand and the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm kattoo don't worry I didn't even know that the boss was such an idiot," he said. I laughed and he shook my hand.

"Hey watch your mouth or I'll dock your pay," Thaydar threatened.

"It was nice talking to you both I'm going to explore a little more before I have to go home," I said.

(Marak P.O.V)

I watched her go she was really fast for a girl. I sighed I went to the court room. I saw Thaydar and kattoo sitting there debating king's wife capture.

"Geez she is so difficult every time I try to talk to her she puts up this wall of protection she only let down her defense once this is getting ridicules," I said to both of them.

"Marak you're a man you need to take control. If she puts up a wall tear it down," Thaydar said.

"I don't think that's the best way…" kattoo was cut off.

"Hush boy you don't know what you're saying," Thaydar said. Kattoo rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I don't know how," I snapped.

"Be a man show of those muscles here let me show you Kattoo get up," Thaydar said.

"No way, you can dock my pay all you want but I'm not doing it!" he declared. Thaydar turned to me.

"Ok first thing you have to take her into your arms and look deep into her eyes like this," Thaydar forcibly wrapped his arms around my waist. Kattoo coughed to keep from laughing.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Yes you are I am teaching Marak how to handle women," Thaydar said. I looked and saw Ella and kattoo trying not to laugh.

"Maybe you should ask a woman because all women from what I know don't like to be handled forcibly," Ella said.

"I have a lot more experience handling a woman then you do Ella," Thaydar said.

"True but I am a woman and I've talked to other woman I know how they like to be handled," Ella countered. She had a very good point I stepped away from Thaydar.

"Well Ella since we saw you a couple minutes ago, why are you here?" Kattoo asked.

"I got lost again," Ella laughed.

"Ok so let us in on that little secret on how to handle a woman," Kattoo laughed. Ella sat on the last step of the entrance and sighed.

"Well I don't know about goblin women or an elf woman but me and my best friend Luna like trust and soft and gentle I know it sounds funny but I think that's most if not some of what girls think," Ella said thoughtfully.

"Ok now I have answered your question and I'm beat. I guess I'm still not used to a night time schedule," Ella yawned. She looked so harmless like that. I offered her my hand and she stood up.

"Go down the hallway and turn to your left you'll find a set of stairs climb up until you reach the last set of stairs then go to the right and our room is four doors down," I said. She nodded then turned on her heel and left. Once she was out of ear shot I sighed.

"See completely cold," I sighed.

"Oh that's gratitude for you," Kattoo laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tigerclaw you are so dumb she pretty much told you what the key to her heart is gentle and trustworthy," Kattoo said.

"But you all know me I am trustworthy," I snapped.

"Yes we know that, but does she?" Thaydar asked.

"Now go get her Tigerclaw," Kattoo said.

"Thanks guys," I said. I walked up those many stairs and threw the hallway. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ella was huddled on one side of the bed. She looked sad and innocent her face wasn't exactly peaceful but I could tell she was asleep. I pulled up a chair and I watched her for a long time. I noticed she had a habit of talking in her sleep most of it was just a hum but I could understand a little.

(Ella's P.O.V)

I woke up to Marak watching over me. He gave me a small smile with I returned a little bit.

"Did you sleep well Ella," he asked.

"Yeah I slept like a log," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Family visit

(4 months latter)

(Ella's P.O.V)

I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I wonder if I'll ever see Robert and the rest of my family ever again I thought lazily.

"Ella someone is here to see you. Someone from the daylight world I might add," Marak announced. Who is it? I followed Marak slightly jumping up and down Marak put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"He's in there behind those doors," he said. He gave me a small shove and I walked in. I gasped Robert was pacing back and forth. He turned and saw me he took one look at my face and opened his arms out for a hug. I ran into them tears where rolling down on my face.

"They must have put you on a leash if you're happy to see me," he muttered.

"It's not that I like it here I just don't like that I'm married," I muttered. He rolled his eyes and hugged me tighter.

"I told you not to go out in the night," he scolded. I pulled back from his embrace and glared at him.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me!" I shouted.

"I gave you a fair warning. Everyone in our family new except you, your parents didn't want you to know. They were going to tell you when you were 9 but you started to show interests in goblins so they kept it from you," Robert explained. I sighed Robert smiled and patted my head. Out of reflex I slapped his hand away.

"I have a surprise for you. You'd better be happy because it took a long time to carry," Robert laughed. He pulled something from behind a table in the center of the room. I heard a whine and a bark.

"I know that bark anywhere. Is that Toby?" I asked. He nodded I squealed and ran to the dog carrier. Toby jumped out and licked my face.

"I missed you to boy," I whispered.

"Well everyone sends their love by the bushel by the barrel by the ton. Now I have to go I'll see you soon ok," he said. I nodded I hugged him one last time. He left out the door that I had a conversation with I waved until he was out of sight. I whistled and Toby leapt to my side. I walked back to Marak and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said. He gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"For what I just asked him to come and see you," he said. I hugged him and Toby growled.

"Toby mind your manners," I snapped. Marak laughed and held out his hand for Toby to sniff. Toby sniffed and barked. Marak scratched Toby behind the ears.

"So you're the famous Toby I've heard about. Hum there's not much to you," Marak commented. Toby snorted and I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You'll find out some enough. I can't believe it's been a week since I've been here, I think this place is starting to grow on me," I said.

"That's good I don't want you to feel like you trapped here," he said. A guard came and ruined our moment.

"Your majesty dragon is missing," Tattoo said. Marak shot up like a bullet he laced his fingers around mine and he led me to a room. One wall was covered in water I jumped back in surprise.

"It won't do anything to you unless you jump in," Marak said. I looked at his face it matched his tone, frustrated and worried. He walked up to the wall and stuck his figure in the water. A pink room with a small bed popped up.

"I know this place," I said. Marak spun around to look at me.

"You've been here?" he asked.

"Once it's the home of Elliot and Martha Stewart and there carnivorous daughter Clair, from the looks of it this is Clair's room" I said. Marak came up and hugged me.

"Thank you Ella you've been a great help," Marak said. He hugged me tightly and then barked orders in goblin.

"Listen Ella from what my spells told me there are two girls there one might come back to be a bride I'll make sure it isn't Clair but I want you to wait for us at by the door ok," he said. I nodded I threw my arms around him.

"Be careful alright," I told him. He nodded and pulled away. He kissed my forehead and then turned leaving me dumbstruck.

(Some time later)

I stood waiting for Marak and the others to come back. This was not what I had planned for myself. I had planned to finally walk across the stage and grasp that high school diploma. I planned to travel and see the world then settle down and have kids. It may not be the life I planed but it was a life none the less. So what if things didn't go the way I wanted maybe there is something that I need to do here that I can't do in the human world. I heard the horses coming I took a couple steps back. The horses barged in and stopped a couple inches from me. Marak hopped down and embraced me.

"You've only been gone for 5 hours it's not that big a deal," I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"We found one just like you although her skills are not as great," Marak sighed.

"Did she try to stop you?" I asked. He nodded and sighed. I turned around to see my best friend tided up and gagged.

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be in America!" I shrieked. I unbound her and she started laughing.

"Luna why are you laughing, STOP LAUGHING THIS IS SERIOSE!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen you in a dress I have to admit it looks good… for a preppy person," she laughed. **(No offence to preppy people it just sounds like what Luna would say)**

"Ella could you get up for a minute in need to talk to you," Marak said. He helped me up and walked me over to Annear.

"Who will she marry?" Marak asked.

"I vote Annear," I said.

"I vote Dragon," Annear said.

"I vote Annear," Dragon said. Annear glared at dragon's coward like slouch. She must have put him down hard.

"I agree with Ella and Dragon from what you've told me Ella she'd make a good match for him," Marak said. I saw Annear look over lovingly at my retied best friend. I stifled a yawn Marak seemed to notice. He let me lean up against his shoulder.

"Could someone PLEASE untie me," Luna asked. I laughed and walked over to her. I started working on the knots at her hands and feet.

"Thank you buddy," she said.

"Oh be quiet and still," I scolded.

"Yes mom," she snorted.

"Speaking of which does your uncle know that you're here?" I snapped.

"Considering he paid for the tickets I think he does," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just making sure you're not a run away," I laughed. When I finally unbound her hands and feet she thanked me and started to look inside her pockets. She handed me a small silver box.

"Uncle said to give it to you when I saw you again," she muttered. I opened it and took out an emerald green dart. I held it up and smiled.

"I mastered learning how to use these I guess that's why he gave them to you to give to me," I whispered. Marak leaned over and took another out of the box to examine the handy work. I gasped the mark looked like it was him.

"Uncle made them himself if you're wondering," Luna answered. I gasped and hugged the box closer to my heart. Luna's uncle was like a second parent to me. He taught me all I know about fighting it was an honor to resave something from the last true martial arts master. He made swords and other things for a hobby now but they were beautiful, every one unique.

"Ella, have you gone off into la la land again," Luna laughed.

"Sorry what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and I snorted.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but we have a wedding to get on with here," Marak sighed.

"Whose wedding would that be?" Luna asked.

"Luna it's going to be your wedding," I sighed sadly. I silently braced myself for protests and tears.

"Ok I feel sorry for the poor idiot who agreed to that though," she said. I stared at her but; it didn't surprise me Luna always wanted to be stolen by goblins.

"Ella take her to the women tell them to do something simple please, when you're ready walk Luna down to my office please," I nodded. I dragged Luna to Marak's room. The women where their ready to attack, I held my hands up and they quieted down.

"Marak wants something plain and simple I'll find the dress you do the hair," I said to the women. They nodded in understanding they took Luna by the arms and popped her into a huge tub. I knew just the dress that would look good with Luna's skin color. I pulled up a white dress it had thin straps and it went down to her knees. I held up the dress and she nodded in approval so I laid that on a chair in the corner. I dug out a pair of flats, Luna was hopeless in heels. They were made of Chinese silk with white tips at the end. Luna was slipping into the dress her hair hung up in a simple bun. I gave her the shoes and she put them on.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded Agatha gave Luna a boket of flowers. She took them and thanked Agatha by bowing just like uncle taught us both to do. I led her out of the room.

"Annear's a good man he'll be right for you," I reassured her.

"I like him he was so kind to me on our way here he explained things and didn't expect me to read his mind like the other men," Luna said.

"Marak was like that? If he was I'm going to have a stern talking to him if he did," I snapped darkly.

"No he was like that he was mostly silent it was like he was thinking about something or someone," Luna laughed. We entered Marak's office and I tried not to laugh. Annear's bush of messy hair was tired back in a sloppy ribbon. He was in a formal black tux and a black tie. I led Luna up to the desk and I let Annear take her hand. I backed into the table and almost knocked over the supplies. Marak gave an exasperated sigh and he led me behind his desk. I stood there and watched I tried not to move so I didn't knock anything over.

"Ok Annear I need you to prick Luna's finger," Marak said. He quickly pricked her finger and Marak held a disk under her hand. The blood fell over nicely then Annear quickly healed her finger. Luna frowned she took another needle and pricked him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Did you have to do it that hard?" she snapped. He smiled in apology Marak pulled a strand of Annear's hair out of his head and then he did the same to Luna. He carefully tied Annear's hair on Luna's wrist. The he tied Luna's hair on Annear's wrist it looked easier since the hair was longer. The hairs both sunk into their skin.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride," Marak said finally. They kissed passionately.

"Newlyweds I've seen them all the time," Marak laughed. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Annear picked Luna up and they swept out the doorway. I fell to the ground I sighed in exasperation.

"Are you ok?" Marak asked.

"I'm fine I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep, actually I don't think I got any sleep at all," I said.

"Well then no wonder you're on the ground. I'm sorry how about this I'll let you sleep for as long as you want today and tomorrow in exchange you have to start coming with me to court," he said. I shook my head.

"Fine just make sure to stop in on Annear and Luna every once and a while ok," he bargained.

"She's my best friend of course I'm going to look in on her," I laughed. I laid on the stone floor and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Marak asked.

"Sleeping what do you think I'm going inspecting the ground?" I asked. He picked me up gently.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you catch cold by letting you sleep on the floor," he retorted.

"Yes because I'm tired and I want to sleep," I yawned. He was warm he carried my differently not like my dad used to do when I was little. Marak sort of cradled my in his arms he rocked me back and forth making me fall asleep faster. Before we even got to the familiar hallway I was asleep.

(Marak P.O.V)

She was out like a light. I was worried when she slept it looked like she wasn't breathing she didn't move she didn't do anything to show that she was sleeping and not dead. She made a small movement she moved closer to me. I smiled I almost passed our room. I chuckled quietly and I walked into our room. I put her down gently and I took off her shoes.

"I never knew her feet where so small," I muttered. I slid my shirt off and I changed into Blue Elf pants they were easier to sleep in it was stretcher. I pulled Ella closer to me my arms stretched around her. I fell in love with her the very first day but it sucks that I can't really show my affections without scaring her. I fell asleep with her in my arms for now I was satisfied.

(Next day)

I woke up to find Ella staring at me. I let go of my grip around her waist and backed up a little bit. She laughed and shook her head.

"What, what did I do?" I asked.

"I'm sorry your face just looked so funny," I laughed.

(Ella's P.O.V)

I really was trying not to laugh but his face was just so shocked that I had to laugh.

"So it's funny is it?" Marak said angrily.

"I'm sorry Marak but it was," I laughed. He rolled on top of me and I gasped at the weight.

"Marak get your big fat but off of me!" I wheezed.

"Now I'm fat!" he shouted.

"YES!" I shouted. He laughed and got off of me. He had his arms beside both sides of my head. His legs where by my waist, I blushed and looked away.

"Ella look at me," he ordered. I shook my head I was being childish but I couldn't help it. He sighed and let me go.

"I have to go to court then I have to go to the dwarf mines so I'll be right back," he said. He got up and changed really quickly then left out the door. I saw him look back once and shake his head.

Once he was out of ear shot. I got up and looked threw my closet. I chose a lavender gown with silver embroidery. The skirt wasn't enormous so I could mange I pulled on some white ballet flats. I walked out and down to Luna's house.

**(A/N I'm so sorry I haven't really checked my Email (I know I have over like 50 emails) I'm really sorry I didn't answer to those people who reviewed, I'll start checking my emails more often just don't give up on me!) **


	4. Chapter 4

4. Falling in love

(Ella's P.O.V)

Luna was happy to see me she pulled me inside and I sat down on the couch.

"So how was the wedding night?" I asked. She blushed and looked away, I laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Luna countered.

"If you call fighting and slapping and tears, good then it was great," I said sarcastically.

"Marak seems nice I thought you would have fallen in love with him already," Luna said.

"He's rude, arrogant, self centered…" she cut me off.

"Have you really tried to talk to him?" she asked. I shook my head and she sighed. Annear rushed in breathing hard.

"There is something wrong with Marak he collapsed I don't know what's wrong with him," Annear said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In his room…"I didn't give him time to finish I dashed out of the room. I ran up the stairs and down the hallway I slammed the door open. Marak was groaning and turning on the bed. I felt his forehead and checked him for wounds. He was fine except for his forehead it was burning hot. I knew exactly what he had pneumonia. Annear was a couple minutes behind me.

"I need you to go into the human world there's a medicine place called CVS I need you to get some Advil and nighQuil, take Luna with you she knows what I'm talking about. Oh and tell the cooks to make Marak some soup," I said. He nodded and stood there.

"GO!" I shouted. He ran out the door and I found a bucket of cold water and a towel. I dipped the towel into the bucket and wring it out then I place it on his head, trying to bring the fever down. He groaned and I sat down next to him.

"Hold on Marak you'll get better soon I promise, you have to," I said. He didn't answer and I didn't expect him to. I payed a silent thank you to my aunt your teaching me a little about medicine and herbs. He seemed to be able to move a little bit by the time Agatha brought the soup in.

"How's the patient?" Agatha asked.

"He can move now and he seems to be able to talk a little bit to," I said. She gave me the soup and patted Marak's head then she left. I put the bowl on the night stand.

"Do you feel well enough to eat something?" I asked. He nodded and tried to sit up. I propped his pillows so he could sit up. I put the bowl on his lap I wanted to see if he could eat on his own. He winced and shakily moved his hands toward the bowl.

"Never mind I don't think I'm hungry," He wheezed.

"You have to eat if you want to get better lots of liquids fist then if you think you can eat solid foods the whole process should take a week," I explained. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't throw up for half of the time and you're throat didn't feel like it was burning you hardly have it so don't complain," I scolded. He nodded and picked up the bowl. He drank straight from the bowl. I had never seen anyone drink an entire bowl of soup in one gulp.

"That was good," he said. I nodded and Annear burst in with Luna right behind him.

"We have the supplies you asked for Elly," Luna said. I winced at the name and I took the bag from her.

"Don't call me Elly and thank you," I said.

"Ella what did you do he looks better then the condition I left him in," Annear said. He raised Marak's arm and waved it around. Marak glared and slapped his wrist I laughed a little bit and rolled my eyes.

"Cold water and some soup helps with pneumonia," I said. He nodded I shooed them out with the soul excuse that Marak needed rest. I opened the nighQuil and poured a spoonful.

"Here this will help you sleep," I said. He opened his mouth and I poured the medicine in. he gagged and stuck out his tongue.

"That was foul!" Marak said.

"That's how you get better now lay back down and try to get some sleep OK," I said. I moved the pillows back and I helped him lay down. I held his hand to let him know I wasn't going to leave. He squeezed my hand and shut his eyes. He looked so peaceful I tried not to wake him. Instead I caressed the fur on his claw. I traced the silver lines and felt the black fur. Toby came up to me and whined.

"Where have you been all this time? Off getting yourself into trouble," I laughed. He barked and I shushed him. I put my head down on the bed and fell asleep with my hand still in his.

(Next day)

I felt someone stroking my hair. I raised my head slowly I saw Marak smiled down at me I gave him a week smile in return. I stretched and tried to fix my neck. I groaned and sat up.

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked.

"Oh be quiet?" I groaned. He laughed and tried to get up.

"Lay back down you need to save your strength," I said. I pushed him back down and I tripped and landed on top of him.

"Sorry I'll get off," I apologized. He wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let me go.

"I like it better this way," he said. I buried my face in his chest and snorted. He pushed me off for a minute he pulled up the covers and tucked me in with him. I kicked my shoes off and pushed them off the bed.

"So how was court yesterday?" I asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know, but I'll tell you this there was a fist fight that broke out between Dragon and Kattoo," he said.

"How did that happen those two where as thick as thieves when I saw them last," I said.

"Things happen dragon stuck his nose into something he shouldn't have and Kattoo punched him," Marak explained. We were silent for a couple minutes.

"Tell me about the human world," Marak said.

"It has its ups and downs school is cold in the winter and boiling hot in the summer. People put you in a box whenever they look at you. I always imagined leaving home to travel the world. Oh the ocean it's so beautiful when you see it you never want to leave. I love the sea when I was younger I said I was going to be a pirate," I said. He chuckled but waited for me to finish.

"Electronics where my life I planned to be an author, I was going to make my way in the world as a well known author. I loved doing extreme things like cliff diving, skydiving and motorcycles. Motorcycles where fun my cousin Paul taught me how to ride," I said. Marak winced slightly.

"What kinds of flowers did you like?" he asked.

"I loved water lilies and lavender," I said. Marak pulled my closer to him and I didn't complain he was warm and strong.

"Well I should leave you so you can relax," I said. He shook his head and wouldn't let go.

"No I feel more relaxed when you're here," he said. I blushed and looked away he chuckled.

"You blush a lot more now it looks really beautiful on you," he observed. I smiled and looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter me Marak when you don't mean it," I sighed.

"Of course I mean it I don't think I've met anyone like you Ella the way your skin glitters like the sun. The way you take care of everyone and you'd sacrifice your own happiness for everyone else's," he said.

"You overestimate me I'm not any of those things and my skin dose not glitter," I stated. I looked at it, it was a plain tan. He traced his way up my arm making me shiver. He traced my face his touch was soft and slow. He hesitated when he traced my lips slowly and he quickly took his hand away. I raised my hand and extended my fingers and felt his hair. It was so soft and curly it was black and silky. I made my way down his face. I traced his closed eye lids. I outlined his nose and then when I tried to trace his lips. He kissed my fingers I jumped and moved my hand back down.

"For a girl you're a mess around boys," Marak laughed. I punched his shoulder and got out of bed.

"Ohh Ella I was only joking come back," Marak apologized.

"Well if you're feeling well enough to make fun of me then you can wait a little bit while I visit Luna," I snapped. I whistled to Toby and told him to watch Marak.

"Run and get me if he dies ok that way I know to call the morgue," I said. Toby barked and licked my face.

"I love you too I'll see you soon," I said.

"OK love," Marak said.

"I was talking to Toby," I snapped. I stomped out the door. I walked down the stairs and down the hallway and knocked on Luna's door. She opened the door and ushered me inside.

"So how's Marak?" she asked.

"Well he has the energy to tease me I think he'll survive," I said. She laughed at me expression Annear gave me a sympathetic look.

"He was so romantic at first but then he had to open his mouth, and he had the nerve to tell me to come back," I snarled at the memory.

"Come back where?" Luna asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"You should probably go back Marak he needs someone there you don't really know when the fevers going to hit him again," Annear said.

"Yeah I just wanted to see if you two were doing ok," I said. I thought about what I let Marak do. I let him kiss me on the forehead I let him hug me I let him hold my hand, I liked how he made me feel safe and protected. Could it be that I have feelings for him. I thought about it as I walked I almost passed our door. I sighed and looked at our door. How could I let my emotions slip out of my grasp? Normally my parents were the ones that saw threw my masquerade. It seems that for a while now I've let what's really inside of me come out. I opened the door and found him smiling at me. He was looking at no one else just me I guess that is how I let my emotions get the better of me.

"They kicked me out so I came back," I said. I tried to get my mask back I was fighting with my emotions. He saw that and frowned.

"Is something wrong you look like you're confused about something?" Marak said.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, it's nothing honestly," I lied. He frowned and sat up and looked at me.

"That's a lie Ella there is something big that you're not telling me," Marak countered. I sunk down to the floor and hung my head. He got up and walked over to me. He took my hands and pulled me up he pulled me to our bed and made me sit down.

"What is this all about?"Marak asked.

"My emotions I can't control them I don't know if I can keep up my mask anymore," I whispered. He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"It was one of the first things I noticed about you when I met you; you kept this wall around you it looked like only someone really close to you would be able to shatter it when they left it came right back up," Marak said. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You knew I kept that wall up so I'd be safe I didn't want to get hurt again like with the death of my parents," I said. He nodded in understanding he pulled me onto his lap like a child and rocked me back and forth.

"Looks like we still have to look after each other or else we'll end up like this every other day," Marak laughed. I snorted Toby whined he'd only seen me cry when I was really hurt. I gave Toby a week smile and he barked. He walked up to the door and started scratching on the door post. I got up and opened the door Toby walked out and ran down the hallway.

"You shouldn't be up Marak tigerclaw," I scolded.

"Trust me after two days I think I'm ok," he laughed. I wasn't taking any chances I pushed him toward our bed he willingly went and pulled me with him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around dawn in your world," he said. I nodded and stepped behind the dressing screen and changed into Marak's pajama pants and my t-shirt. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know that there are nightgowns on your side of the closet," Marak sighed exasperatedly. I shrugged and pushed him back down. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up next to him. I yawned and buried my face into a pillow.

"Marak do you ever think that you should have picked another girl that she would have been less trouble," I asked.

"No, others told me not to take you but I never wanted to leave you," Marak said.

"I could imagine you trying to calm Clair down," I laughed.

"She would give me nightmares," he shuddered. I snorted and let go of Marak to turn over. He pulled me back over to face him. I stared up at him I knew what would happen next, the big question was am I ready for it. We stared at each other for a minute Marak tilted forward and kissed me full on the lips. I slid my hands up to his shoulders and pulled him closer. It wasn't like anything I could have expected. I pulled away gasping for breath.

"Good night Ella," he said.

"Good night Marak," I sighed. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Next day)

"Ella it's time to get up," Marak announced. I groaned and rolled over hoping for more sleep.

"Ella please we need to get going I have court today and I'm dragging you along with me," Marak said. Now I really didn't want to get up. Marak tried to pull the covers off but I held onto them tightly. Marak sighed and gave up instead he just lifted me out of bed.

"Marak I wanted more sleep!" I protested. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So did I but my grumpy adviser is waiting for us outside," he said. He put me down and I stepped behind the dressing screen. I pulled on a white dress it flowed down to my ankles and the sleeves ended at my elbows. The dress was plain and simple it was like the dress my mom used to wear on Sundays when we went to church. I pulled on some flats and stepped over to the table where I reached for my hair band. Marak was quicker he snatched the hair band and brush from the table top and he began to brush my hair into a ponytail.

"Since when did you learn how to brush hair," I asked. He normally kept his hair in a poor condition and hardly ever brushed it in the morning.

"Well I've been watching my blushing bride lately so I picked up a few things," he murmured in my ear. Annear coughed behind us and Marak glared.

"We are running a late and I would like to be able to see my wife at the time I promised her I'd be home," Annear snapped. I laughed and walked out the door. Marak walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"What is this all about?" I asked. Marak put his head down on my shoulder and shrugged.

"I can't hug you anymore?" Marak asked.

"This isn't a hug this is you making us late for court," I laughed.

"I hate to ruin this lovely moment…"

"Then don't Annear," Marak said. Annear looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Come on lets go," I said. I walked out of Marak's grasp and down the hall. Annear sighed in relief. Marak came and laced his figures around mine. I stopped outside the court door.

"I can't do this maybe I should go home and hide," I said. I turned to go but Marak pulled me forward and spun me around. Before I could do anything the doors opened and Marak pulled me inside. We walked to the center of the platform. I raised my hand so I could pull him down to my hight.

"You're going to pay Marak you just had to make me come here," I whispered. He leaned in so that his lips where close to my ear.

"I know but give it time you'll get used to it," Marak whispered. He spun me around and then leaned in to kiss me. I pulled him closer and our kiss deepened. The crowd roared with approval. He pulled away and smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me again. Annear coughed and snorted. Marak finally let me go and I straightened up. I sat down on the stairs and watched. Marak turned around and frowned.

"You can sit on my throne Ella its ok," Marak said.

"I prefer stairs if you don't mind," I said.

"Yes I do mind go sit down," he said. I rolled my eyes and sat still. He sighed and lifted me of the floor.

"Geez I just want to sit on the floor," I said. He shook his head and I sighed. He set me down on his thrown.

"Quit whining it's not that bad," Marak sighed. I rolled my eyes but I didn't say anything. It felt like I was spending an entire eternity on that chair. Things just seemed to drone on for a long time. When it was all over I could barley feel my legs.

"Annear you're free to go home to your wife but make sure to meet us at the front door at 10:30 ok," Marak said. Annear nodded and walked off a wolfish smile spreading on his face.

"I don't like that smile it makes me want to hit him with a crowbar and run away," I commented. Marak winced and took my left hand.

"His thoughts aren't much better either apparently Luna has brought out a side no one has ever seen before, I'll admit it's very creepy," Marak said.

"Is court over?" I asked. He nodded I sighed glad it was over.

"Ella I need you to come with me," Marak said seriously.

"Ok who are you and what in the world have you done with the Marak I'm married too?" I asked.

"So you finally admit we're married but I have to go to my workroom for something and I need you there," he said. I nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. People gawked at us while we walked.

"Marak why are they so obsessed that we're holding hands, haven't they seen a normal couple?" I asked.

"The king's wife is important so people tend to be fascinated by her and when the king and the king's wife start showing public displays of affection it means the heir will be born soon," he said. My hand flew to my stomach. A baby can I really bring another life into this world what if I screw up as a parent? What if he hates me? I remember the day I told my parents that I didn't want to be there daughter. There wasn't a day I didn't see the pain in my mom's eyes it made me so guilty.

"Ella calm down I bet you'll be a great parent," Marak assured.

"What if I'm not? What if I screw up? What if he hates me," I panicked. He pulled me into a hug and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"Ella calm down we'll raise him together if he does something wrong we'll explain why it's wrong. At times we may get mad and end up striking him but then let's make sure to apologize. Lets raise him like that ok," Marak soothed.

"You really thought this threw didn't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah I've had time to think about it. This was sprung up on you so you'd be less prepared," Marak said. I hung my head in shame.

"I am such an idiot I knew goblins were real and that I was going to find one and now I'm married to one. It sounds like me uncontrolled Ella who never listens to anyone now look where I've ended up," I muttered.

"I'm glad you don't listen to anyone if you did I never would have met you and I'd end up with the carnivores Clair," Marak said. I laughed and pulled away from Marak's embrace. I saw we gathered up a small audience. Agatha, dragon, kattoo, Thaydar, and some other people I didn't recognize stood around us. Marak ignored them and walked on. We turned to a different hallway and Marak pulled me into his workroom.

"I guess most of the king's wives didn't settle down too well," I muttered. Marak came up to me with a paint brush and some red colored paint.

"Ella hold still this might sting," Marak said. I raised my eyebrow but I stood very still. He raised the brush to my forehead and painted something on my head and muttered something in goblin. I winced the pain was burning and Marak saw that. He panicked and kissed my forehead the pain instantly went away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I took away the door spell," Marak said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because Annear is taking Luna swimming and I thought you'd want to go," Marak said. I jumped up and pecked Marak on the cheek.

"Thank you I'm going to go tell Luna," I said excitedly. Marak grabbed my arm before i could run out.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Marak cautioned.

"Right I forgot. When are we meeting them again," I asked.

"In an hour," Marak said. I nodded and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Marak asked.

"To find something to go swimming in," I said. I walked out the door and turned down the hallway. I passed the court room and I stopped.

"Witch way do I go now," I muttered. I felt someone pick me up bridal style and run down the left hallway.

"Marak put me down," I protested. He laughed and ran faster he sprinted into our room and stopped. He jumped onto our bed and pinned me down.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"You're my hostage," he laughed.

"Like you'd do anything to hurt me," I dared.

"True but who ever said anything about hurting you?" Marak retorted. He started tickling me again I giggled and tried to push him away. He kept on tickling me not caring that I twisted and pulled.

"Ok, ok mercy stop please," I choked. He smiled and stopped I glared at him and tried to get up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting up so I can get ready," I said. He kissed me and pushed me back down.

"We have 40 minutes so relax," Marak soothed.

"Don't push it Marak," I said. I slid out of his arms and landed on my feet and got up.

"You don't have to worry Luna and Annear went and got us what we need," Marak said. I saw the Wal-Mart bags and looked inside the one that had my name on it. I laughed Luna knew me well.

"What is it?" he asked. I held up the swim suit, it was a one piece and it was sea green and it had a skirt that I could take off when I started swimming. I put it back and laughed I saw a green hair band. I took my black one out and put the new one in my hair. I sighed 40 minutes what am I supposed to do in 40 minutes. I looked around the room hoping for some inspiration. Marak sighed exasperatedly and pulled a book from the shelf in a corner. I pulled another book of the shelf and opened it, I loved reading. I opened the book and groaned. It was written in gibberish or goblin I wasn't sure which one. I put the book back and dove into a chair.

"I AM SO BORD!" I yelled. Marak looked up from his book with a look of frustration.

"The book you had was entertaining why did you put it up?" he asked.

"Because I can't read gibberish! Goblin wasn't taught in high school," I snapped. He snorted and picked up the book. I glanced at the clock 35 more minutes what am I going to do I'm still bored.

"Hey Marak what was your mom like?" I asked.

"She was an Elf woman. She loved trees and flowers and the river so much. She loved my father after she settled down. She died two months after my father did but I never saw a happier couple. She loved it when my father read to us and she loved my eyes there my dads," he smiled. He pointed to his bright green eyes.

"What was your mother like?" he asked.

"She was beautiful. Everyone how met my mom said that she was angel. She played the piano that was something she passed to me. She had raven black hair and green eyes and she loved my father very much I never saw a happier couple. Then they died in a landslide when they were driving to Colorado for a ski trip while I was visiting my aunt Sarah. I look nothing like my mom I'm too much like my dad. Strong tempered and adventurous, my mom was calm and gentle the only thing we had in common was our hair color," I remembered. Mom and dad I missed them too much.

"Why about your dad?" I asked.

"What about him?" he asked.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"He had a weird since of humor and he was too proud. He loved to laugh and he hated opera any human how tried to sing opera they'd be sorry. He was overprotective of his kingdom and his family. This never leaves this room ever, but he was kind of cool I wish you could have met both of my parents, and I wish I met yours," He said seriously.

"You might not want to meet my dad. He would probably shoot you in sight. I remember when I had my friend Matt come over to my house for a school project we were doing for history class. My dad sat on our porch polishing his gun since then I've been very careful about who I'd bring to my house," I laughed. I remember the look on Matt's face when my dad greeted him. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"What else?" he pressed.

"My dad gave me my love of books. He taught me to be strong and to fend for myself. He was overprotective of his family and he loved my mother very much. I look a lot like my dad kind of tall, lanky and I have his skin and eye color brown, brown and more brown," I sighed. I glanced at the clock. 10 more minutes I sat up with a grunt. I stood up and walked to the Wal-Mart bag. I stepped behind the dressing screen and I changed. When I stepped out Marak raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Ok I'm going to change into something else," I muttered. I turned around but Marak caught me by the waist.

"Its fine you look great give me a second then we can go," he said. I nodded and fell onto the bed.

"So what is school like here?" I asked.

"I didn't go to school Annear's father was my tutor the other kids went to the pages wing," Marak called. I was silent after that I watched Marak come out and I had to laugh. He had on neon green swim shorts.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head I had no idea what I would tell him. I stared at his muscled chest. He looked average but who knew he had a six-pack I turned away before he caught me starring. I threw a shirt at him.

"Cover up," I told him.

"Yes mom," he said sarcastically. I sat up and glared at his smug expression. I slid on some sandals and marched out the door.

"Ella you take things to literally lighten up," Marak joked. He laced his fingers around mine and rubbed his thumb across my hand. I grunted and shivered at his touch. We were silent the rest of the way. People kept starring at our hands and at Marak shorts. I knocked on Luna's door she opened it slowly.

"Hey guys come in," she invited. We stepped in the place was in order except for a lamp that was broken on the floor. I pretended not to notice I stood up and Annear came in with a backpack on his shoulder.

"Ella there was something I needed to give you," Luna said. She ran into the other room. She came out with a square package she handed it to me.

"Open it, we still have 5 minutes," She said. I tore the tape from the paper and neatly opened the package. It was my family photo that I had sitting on my desk I felt the tears stream down my face. Luna gave me a hug and cried with me. I dried my tears after a couple minutes. I thanked Luna gratefully and she took Annear's hand and walked out of the door.

"What is it she gave you?" Marak asked. I showed him the picture of my parents and me when I turned sixteen.

"What do you mean you don't look like your mother? When you both smile you could almost be identical," Marak said. I rolled my eyes I didn't really believe him. He threw me on his back and ran out the door.

"Marak put me down!" I yelled. I blushed at the unnecessary scene Marak was making. He laughed at put me down. I punched him in the shoulder. Luna dragged me to the door and bounced up and down excitedly. I was excited too to be above ground for a couple hours would be nice.

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

5. Star

(Ella's P.O.V)

"Hello king and kings wife!" the door boomed.

"Hello door could you let us out," Marak said politely.

"I can't open for the king's wife," the door said. Marak lifted my bangs to show the door I didn't have the symbol anymore. The door sighed and opened up. Luna smiled and ran out I rolled my eyes and walked after her.

"Luna if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to run away," I laughed.

"I haven't been swimming in years!" she shouted.

"You went swimming last month!" I called back.

"Not with my best friend in the whole world!" she laughed. I thought about that for a minute and I realized she was right. We hadn't been swimming since that pool party Tara had to celibate us going to high school.

"Ella is something wrong," Marak asked. I shook my head and walked out to see the moon smiling down at us.

"So witch way are we going?" I asked. Marak picked me up bridal style and walked west.

"Marak I thought we went over this! Put me down!" I snapped. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I let you go last time. You ran out of luck right now," he muttered. I groaned and let him carry me. We didn't go far there was the lake just a couple minutes away. Marak set me down I kicked off my sandals and untied the knot of my skirt I let it fall to the floor. Then I ran into the water. I waited till the water was up past my knees before I started swimming. It felt like heaven I went so far out that Luna and the others looked like dots. I saw her waving to me so I swam back.

"Come on in the water is great!" I yelled. She laughed and went up a small trial. I saw her reappear she grabbed a vine and tug it to make sure it was sturdy. She backed up a couple of steps and then ran forward she swung on the vine like Tarzan then fell into the water. I clapped and cheered.

"I want to do that!" I said. I swam up to the shore and ran up to the same trail. I copied Luna and I laughed at Marak's look of amusement. Just then Luna screamed.

"What is it?" I asked franticly.

"I lost my top," she shrieked.

"Ok boys turn around and shield your eyes Luna your top is floating over there," I said. The boys did as they were told and Luna swam to get her top. I swam over to the boys I made sure Luna had the top of her bikini back on. I jumped on Marak and I heard him yelp at the extra weight. He grabbed my legs and kept me on his back.

"I scared you hahaha," I said snugly. Marak snorted and pulled me to face him. I didn't see it coming he leaned in and kissed my passionately. I melted into his arms Annear rolled his eyes and Luna cheered. I pulled away from Marak to glare at her.

"Why are you cheering?" I asked.

"Because before you came to the goblin kingdom you where the ice queen so I'm happy you finally found someone," Luna said.

"I wasn't that bad," I argued.

"Half the males in our school asked you out and you turned them all down if that doesn't say ice queen then I'm blind," Luna said. Marak laughed and patted my head.

"It's nice to know I was your first kiss," he explained. I pulled out of his grip and stomped toward the water. Annear grabbed Luna and threw her into the water. She laughed and splashed him when he came to see if she was hurt. I swam up to a rock hoisted myself up and sat down. I looked up at the moon and stars I hadn't realized I missed them so much. I saw Marak swim up to me.

"Hey," I said. He gave me a week smile and lifted himself onto the rock.

"Geez when I saw you swim off you looked like the lady of the lake," he said. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Don't try to sweet talk me it won't work," I said.

"It's worked every time considering I can still make you blush," he said. He touched my cheek and swept a stray hair out of my face. I looked at him and he gazed back at me. I saw love in his eyes for the first time since my parents died I felt like there was someone in the world who cared if I was swept up to the dark ends of the earth and never came back.

"I'll remember that," he said.

"Stay out of my head," I laughed. Just then a bright green light shot up and then vanished. Marak stiffened he jumped up and dove into the water. I followed but I wasn't has graceful but I was able to keep up easily.

"Annear I need you to watch over the girls I'm going to the truth circle," Marak said angrily.

"I'm not staying here I'm going with you," I said.

"No you're not where I'm going is no place for you," Marak snarled. I never saw so much hate in his eyes.

"Marak I'm your wife and I support and love you but from the looks of it. It's too risky for you to go on your own and Annear can't go with you because he needs to make sure Luna gets home safely. I'll be fine I can take down most of your guard a couple of elves shouldn't be a problem," I said.

"How did you now they were elves?" Marak asked.

"I've never seen you tense up that much unless I mentioned the elves. Don't change the subject I'm still coming with you no matter what," I said. Marak saw that I'd find a way to follow him even if he put me to sleep.

"Fine just don't speak unless you're spoken too and stay very close to me," he instructed.

"Why do I have to stay close to you?"I asked.

"One as a safety precaution and two so you can stop me if I try to punch someone in the face," he said. I stifled a laugh and nodded.

"Well Annear you know the way home we'll be back in a couple hours," Marak said. Annear dug into his bag and threw some close at Marak.

"Sorry Ella I didn't pack any girls clothes but what you're wearing will do just put the skirt on," Luna said. I groaned but I didn't complain. Marak walked behind a tree and I tied my skirt at the hip like I did before. Marak stepped out looking like a normal teenager with a tiger claw. I took my hair out of my hair band and tossed it to Luna.

"I know how your hair frizzes up when you've been in the water so you're going to need this," I said. My hair just curled slightly after I've been in the water it's kind of pretty or so I've been told. We waved and started in different directions.

(Later on)

We made our way to the truce circle in a matter of minutes. I gasped at the sight 5 inhumanly beautiful creatures stood there like angels. 3 were blond and 2 where brunettes all of them were males they looked like brothers almost. Marak took a calming breath then laced his fingers around mine then we stepped into the tree circle.

"Are you Marak?" the one in the middle of the group asked.

"Yes I am you must be Nir," Marak said politely.

"I am these are my brothers Rain, Moon, Star and Hunter," He said. They all bowed in respect.

"This is my wife Ella," Marak said. I nodded to each in respect.

"A human elf cross a very strong one to from one of the noble family's I suspect," Nir said.

"Yes but that is only a strand in her heritage and she is strong," Marak said. I glared at him he was talking about me like I wasn't there. He gave me a small apology smile I could tell it was just part of politics.

"Her skin is of nothing I've ever seen before yet it suits her well tell me from what land do you hail," Nir asked.

"I hail from Mexico," I said. He nodded in slight confusion. I was born there because my mom and dad decided to go on vacation before I was born.

"Marak I have summoned you here for an important matter. I need you to swear you will not hunt for brides our number our is very small we have lost our birthing magic and so our numbers our dwindling. We ask that you sign the treaty our grandfathers broke years ago," Nir said.

"What will I get in exchange?" Marak asked. I stared at Marak in amazement.

"We have nothing to offer," Nir said flatly.

"Yes well before the elves went into hiding you took something from my grandfather and I would very much like to have it back. He was planning on giving it to my father," Marak said.

"Ahh the sapphire amulet of course but I'd like to have a copy of the birthing magic in exchange," Nir said.

"Deal, shall we meet again here tomorrow at midnight?"Marak asked.

"Yes and bring your charming wife she is very fascinating," He said. He flashed me a wolfish grin. I shuddered but managed a week smile. Marak waited until they were gone before he lost his temper. I had to drag him home. When we got close to the door Marak pushed me roughly against a tree and started kissing me.

"You're not coming to the truces circle with me tomorrow. I don't like the way he looked at you," Marak growled. He kissed my neck and traced his way up.

"Of course I'm going who is going to stop you if you decide to punch him?" I pointed out. I ran my hands threw his hair while he kissed me passionately.

"Annear would probably stop me in time?"Marak said. I turned us around so that he was up against the tree.

"I don't think Annear would let you work off your anger on him like what you're doing with me silly," I said. He shuddered I looked him up and down he didn't look as mad as he was a couple minutes ago. He sighed and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you too much." he sighed, "fine you can go tomorrow but I don't like it."

"Come Mr. Lovebird let's get home before they send out a search party," I muttered. He winced at the name I'd given him I laughed and started walking home.

Annear was waiting for us by the door. He jumped Marak with questions about what happened. When Marak decided to go into detail about what happened after ward Annear stopped him.

"Your majesty I don't really want to know what happened between you and your wife," Annear said. Before Marak could say anything to embarrass me more I excused myself.

(Marak P.O.V)

After briefing Annear on what was going on tomorrow I said I was turning in for the night. I walked in to see Ella struggling with the knot that kept her swim suit up.

"Should I come back or give you a hand?" I asked her. She jumped and spun around I snickered.

"You can stay but I don't need help," she said. She stepped behind the dressing screen.

"So are we ever going to start to make little critters of our own?" I asked.

"I guess but tonight is not the night I'm not going to make love to you when you're angry," she said stubbornly. She had a point there I sighed. I started unbuttoning my shirt I threw it in the corner. I stepped into the closet and found some sweat pants. I slid those on and I stepped out. I laughed at what she was doing.

"Why isn't the door opening?" She demanded.

"Well dear now that the door spell is removed I don't want to take any chances. I don't want you leaving without me knowing," l laughed.

"It's not like I'm going to run away a little trust please and honey don't call me dear," I said with fake sweetness. When she turned away from the door I realized what she was wearing. A night dess that went a little pass her knees and fit her snugly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have nice legs?" I asked.

"Yes my ex-boyfriend did once," she said.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm joking," she laughed. She sat down on our bed I sat next to her we both held hands.

"So who was the first person you ever kissed Marak?" she asked.

"Emma Roberts 2001 what about you," I said.

"Marak the goblin king a couple weeks ago," she laughed. She laid back on our bed and started humming to herself.

"What song is that I've never heard it before?"

"It's the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby." I nodded she dosed off. I slid in next to her and drew her close to me.

(Ella's P.O.V)

I woke up earlier then Marak did so I poked him until he glared down at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No I just love to annoy you." I laughed. He pinned me to our bed and smiled. I kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you in such a better mood." I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I didn't feel right with this blue nightdress on and Marak right on top of me.

"Shall I finish want I started the other night?" he asked. His hands slid down to my hips. I pulled him down to me and started kissing him passionately. Let's just say that what happened after was not for anyone to see.

I wore a turtle neck with blue jeans. Marak looked pleased with himself and I rolled my eyes. Luna ran up to me and pulled down the neckline of the shirt. I slapped her hand away and fixed the neckline again.

"Someone got some action last night." She said.

"No it was this morning." I corrected. I walked off to join Marak.

"So when are we leaving to go see the Elves?" I asked.

"Your staying here my scouts said there was some type of plan to kidnap the queen so you're staying here."

"Marak I'm not going to leave your side there is no way the king could get me kidnapped even if he tried you and I and the guard could take them. I've been showing the guard a thing or two about fighting." I said. He shook his head no I begged and pleaded and reasoned with him but he still said no.

"I'll see you soon Ella." He said. I couldn't be mad with him I ran up and kissed him firmly pulling him close to me. I had a bad feeling about when he leaves. He kissed me back with just as much passion.

"Be careful Marak." I whispered in his ear.

"You watch over yourself and everyone else for me ok." He said. I nodded and gave him one last hug. I watched them ride off Marak looked back and waved I raised my hand as a good bye. I turned and saw all of the wives of the men who just left us.

"Door, keep a really good lookout if anyone (other than the men who just left) let me know before they reach the entrance." I said to the door.

"Yes king's wife."

"Luna if the men aren't back by 3 in the morning I'm going after them. If it comes to that you're in charge don't let anyone in or out until I come back or I send a message otherwise. If I have to send a message it will be written and have a raven on it ok." I told her. She nodded the other women were surprised at my orders. They walked off. I lowered the neckline so I could talk to charm.

"King's wife calm down there is no reason to get teary." The snake said. I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"I know but so many things could go wrong what if Marak needs my help and I can't get there in time." I said.

"I believe the king feels the same way he had a feeling something was going to happen. That's why he made you stay he knows you would take charge if need be." He said.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I was worried the Elves were known for being tricky. I could handle myself I was more worried about Ella though. She and I both knew something was out of place.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kidnapping

(Ella's P.O.V)

It was that time. I motioned for Luna to come over. She saw the clock she shook her head there were tears in her eyes. I fastened my cloak and made sure that my borrowed swords were tied the right way.

"Ella don't do it they going to come home." She said.

"I can't take that chance. Luna if they come home tell Marak I love him and stop them from looking for me ok." I said.

"Ella Marak left you here for a reason. You're the only one he trusts with his kingdom." Luna said.

"And I trust you. trust me everything's going to be fine." I said. I gave her a hug she hugged me back then I let go. I told the door to open. I walked out into the starry night. I took a deep breath and walked to the truths circle.

When I got there no one was there I looked at the tracks. I saw signs of struggle and a couple of blood stains. I followed them unfortunately my prediction was right I came to the elf camp. I needed a plan. First I had to find Marak and the others.

My best bet was to wait them out. I sat up in a tree and waited for the elves to fall asleep before I went looking for Marak. I wanted to go now but if I did I would be found out for sure. I saw the elves retreat slowly into their tents around dawn. When the sun came up was when I made my move.

I jumped down from the trees. I didn't bother looking in the tents. I went straight for the old beat up hut it looked big enough to fit everyone inside. I opened the flap and I gasped.

In front of me were all the soldiers who left the kingdom. In the back corner were Marak and Annear.

"Luna is going to kill me." I muttered. I closed the tent flap and walked over to the pare. I touched Marak's cheek. He woke up and snatched my hand he looked ready to attack.

"Easy it's just me." I said.

"Ella what are you doing here I told you to take care of the kingdom not go into the Elf camps to find us." He hissed.

"Well I was right I brought supplies let me heal you and get everyone out of these ropes." I said.

"We can't leave in the day light our eyes are a little sensitive or have you forgotten?" he snapped.

"That's why I brought sunglasses. One for everyone that way we can make our escape. We'll get our revenge another day." I said.

"You can't untie the ropes they magiced them I don't know the spell to set us free." Marak sighed.

"Well then it's a good thing I do. I went through your personal library I found a cause similar and a spell written in Spanish I never knew you had a some odds great grandpa who knew Spanish." I said. I muttered the incantation under my breath and the ropes came lose for everyone in the room. I took out salve and rubbed on Marak's wounds. He rolled his eyes when he saw the tears starting to come.

"Women I think I'll be ok now you got all of the nig injuries now let's see to everyone else." He said. I gave him his pare of sunglasses he frowned when he looked at them. I ignored him and worked on getting everyone ready.

Thankfully the only one who didn't have sunglasses was me. That was fine I could walk out in the sunlight while the others couldn't. Marak and everyone else strolled casually out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked after them. When we got to the elf lords tent I threw a stink bomb in there it made sure it wouldn't go off until he woke up.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I had to hand it to Ella she had everything planed out we just strolled outside I saw the trees in the sunlight (kind of) but it was amazing. When Ella took my hand I remembered I was still mad at her.

"Ella that was a stupid thing to do I told you to stay inside the kingdom. How could you disobey me like that? What if you had been captured? What if someone from the human world got to you before you got to the camps? What is an animal had attacked you? I wouldn't have been able to help you." I scolded. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Marak I'm not a child and you are not my parent I can do as I please and for the record. I can take care of myself just fine thank you."She snapped.

"I'm not acting like a parent I'm worried about you that's all. I mean what if you need my help and I can't get there in time?" I said. I just wanted her to be safe if I lost her I don't know what I would do. We reached the door and she still hadn't answered me. She told the door to open it did without any arguments. The women and Luna where standing there when we entered. They ran to their husbands and started crying. Even Luna she almost tackled the poor Annear to the ground. I saw Tobe whine and walk up to Ella. She smiled and scratched his ears.

"I'm alright boy I told you everything was going to be ok." Ella said. Tobe looked at her with a look that said 'you liar you were the one worrying'. I jumped at that I didn't know that dog had a way of communication. She chuckled and hugged Tobe. He barked and licked her face. She rolled her eyes and wiped the saliva off her face.

I came over to pet Tobe. Ella looked at me I saw the unshed tears in her eyes. I pulled her to me and I gave her a long hug. I let her cry something she's rarely ever done. When Luna came over to thank Ella she looked shocked. Ella was always strong but even she had a breaking point.

(Ella's P.O. V)

I pulled away and rubbed my eyes. Tobe whined again I sighed and scratched his ears.

"Sorry Tobe I'm acting like a baby. I need to toughen up more so that I can be as strong as you." I muttered in his ear. Marak pulled me up and gave me another hug.

"Marak please don't get weepy on me." I said. He snorted and pulled me closer.

"Like you're in a position to talk missy, anyway come on lets go to bed." He said. I told him to go on a head I needed to make sure Luna was ok. She hugged me and thanked me over and over again for saving Annear. When I left Charm unwound himself.

"King's wife be careful from now on. You're carrying the Heir." It said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." It said. It went back into resting form. Oh of all the times to get pregnant it had to be now. What with the Elves trying to kidnap everyone for no apparent reason I had to get pregnant now! I opened the door to our room. Marak was waiting for me on the bed.

"I have something I need to tell you." I said. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Marak I'm pregnant." I said. His eye widened. He stared at me for a while.

"Marak say something." I snapped.

"How?" he said.

"Well when a man and a woman have strong…" he put a hand on my mouth.

"I know how it happens but I mean it's too early." He said.

"I don't think charm would make the mistake of the matter of pregnancy." I snapped. He smiled and kissed me.

"This is great." He said. I kicked off my shoes and unfastened my cloak and I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. I felt him slide in next to me. He rubbed my stomach lovingly.

"That tickles stop." I muttered.

"Wow you are grumpy today." He muttered.

"I know but I love you anyway." I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I turned over to face him. I leaned against his chest and fell asleep.

I would have been nicer to Marak if I had known what happened next.

When I woke up I wasn't were I remembered I was supposed to be. I was in the opposite place actually. I was in a cage and I was in the middle of the elf camp. I stared at my surroundings. The worst part was I was staring saw the smelly face of the Elf king.

"Ella your finally awake." He said.

"How did you bring me here? What am I doing here anyway?" I asked.

"That is classified information. My dear have you met my wife?" he asked. He jerked his arm forward. Clair walked forward I gasped she looked tired and scared out of her wits end.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." He snapped. He glared at her then walked off.

"Are you ok did he hurt you?" She asked.

"I don't think so. How did you end up with here?" I asked.

"I was walking in the forest when I got lost and then they found me. He forced me to be his wife he scares me Ella I want to go back home." Clair said.

"I really wish I could help Clair but I'm in here. Maybe if you break me out I can get you back home I mean it's on the way back to the goblins." I said.

"He won't let me near the keys he says I'm to desperate." She said.

"Well Marak is coming for me maybe we can take you with us then you can try to make your own way." I suggested. She sobbed.

"I don't want to make my own way! I wanted to go to prom I wanted to travel I wanted to marry for love! Not this what did I do to deserve this!" Clair cried. I patted her back and gave her a hug threw the bars. I waited for her to cry it all out of her.

"Thanks Ella I'm sorry about all the things I did I really I was turning a corner but then this happened I don't know what to do." She said.

"When I didn't know what to do I always talked to Marak he's my husband and he always supported and loved me in every way he could." I muttered.

"You mean the goblin king? I met him when they took Luna away. He is scary looking." Clair said.

"On the outside he is but he is a great person he's sweet and caring and funny but he loves to tease me. I mean one time he used his magic to create the illusion that a lion was in our room just so I'd move closer to him." I said. She giggled and looked up at me.

"What else?" she asked. I saw that the story had taken her mind off of the fear of the elves.

"Ok well after he did that rude stunt I took my revenge that day. I struck during court. I got the guard together and we told the courtiers that Marak was busy today witch he was going to be. We filled up water balloons. When he walked in two guards blocked the doors while we threw water balloons at him." I said. She laughed and looked at me.

"You actually did that?" she laughed. I nodded and she burst out laughing.

"Tell me more!" she demanded. I laughed and thought of what else Marak and I went though. I kept to the funny stories.

"It sounds like both you and Marak have had some fun times together." Clair said.

"Yeah and somewhere along the way I started loving him." I muttered.

"You have the kind of relationship I want I mean he respects you and supports you and he loves you deeply. I mean no matter how hard I tried no guy loved me they just lusted after me. That's why I was so bitter I mean you and Luna had the things I wanted." She admitted. I couldn't say anything to that because the King came up to use and ordered Clair to go to bed.

"Kings wife thank you." He said.

"Alright fatso, tell me why you kidnapped me!"I snapped.

"I wanted my wife to talk to someone and not be so afraid." He admitted.

"So you put me in a cage?" I snapped.

"That was the only way I could be sure you didn't escape." He said.

"What about what happened at the truce circle?" I snapped.

"I was trying to wipe out the goblins they are the only thing stopping me from marrying you to one of my men." He said.

"Why would I want to marry an elf if they all act like you." I snapped.

"Be grateful we even feeding you goblin." He snapped.

"You got that right that I'm a goblin. Word of advice try being nicer to Clair like when you go to bed wrap your arms around her or something ordering her around isn't going to work idiot." I called. He nodded curtly at my suggestion.

I laid down on the small blanket given to me and I fell asleep. I hope Marak's ok that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep I tried everything I could to find Ella when she went missing but some magic was blocking her from me. I rammed my fist into a pillow. Why didn't I think of this before? If that no good king hurts my wife and son I'll kill him I will find her if it's the last thing I do. I needed her by my side more than anything.

The very minute night came I started barking orders. Annear and a couple of the guard where coming with me to the truce circle where we would try to talk some since into the blasted king and try to get Ella back. If that didn't work treaty dies that was the only reason we didn't attack the elves when we got captured. We rode out tonight one way or another I was going to bring her home.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Reunion

(Ella's P.O.V)

When I woke up again I was in a different place. Fortunately it was a place I recognized. I was in my old room back at the hall.

"What is this kidnap Ella week." I muttered. I saw Nana sitting in the rocking chair in my old room.

"Nana!" I cried. She looked at me and broke down crying.

"Jack!" She yelled. My grandpa, Jack was his name, came rushing into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's not our Ella anymore." She cried. She pointed at the snake and began to wail. Gamps patted her back trying to calm her down. My uncle and Aunt ran into the room when they heard nana crying. They saw the snake and they understood why she was crying. Clair what happened to her is she ok?

"Robert found you in the Elf camps he saw you locked up so he brought you here. He's waiting outside." Aunt Sue said. I nodded and I felt there gaze on the snake.

"Your mother was supposed to be the next kings wife but the king before let her marry someone else. We thought Marak would leave you alone but when the sleep spell wore off we knew he took you there to be a bride but we thought he'd wait a year so you'd get used to the idea." Uncle Joe said.

"When Marak invited Robert down to the kingdom to visit you we hoped he could tell us what had happened to you but he didn't tell us much." Gramps said.

"Now your home you're safe you can go back to living normally." Nana said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Why ever not you're above ground is it because of the snake? It's a perk we'll know you'll always be ok now." Nana snapped.

"I'm pregnant with Marak's child." I said. They all gasped we all knew what it meant I had settled down.

"Get out!" Nana snapped. I got up and walked out. I heard her crying again and I shook my head. Robert stood there with a sympathetic look on his face. I moved my face to the left slightly it was our code. He nodded and gave me a hug good bye.

"She'll come around." He said.

"Trust me she won't." I said. He let me go and I walked out the door. I walked into the woods and to the lake. I didn't know what to do part of me wanted to go back to the Goblins another part of me wanted to go back home and try to talk some sense into my Grandmother. A small part a very small part wanted to go back to the elves and try to take Clair away from her hideous husband. I stared at the lake I was between all three it was about 10: 30.

I made up my mind to go to the truces circle. I knew going back to the human world would be a bad choice.

(Marak's P.O.V)

I couldn't find her my scouts looked in the elf camp ahead of time they said she was there but someone must have broken her out. I pounded my fist into the ground it was about 10:30. I checked her grandparent's house she wasn't there. Robert caught me looking in the windows. He opened the first story window and beckoned me forward.

"Marak she was here but Nana made her leave when she found out Ella was Pregnant." He said.

"Do you have any idea where I can find her?" I asked.

"She was walking toward the lake." Robert said.

"Thanks Robert I owe you one." I said.

"Get her back home safely and we'll call it even." Robert said. I nodded and hopped onto my horse and rode off quickly toward the lake. She wasn't there. I muttered a swear word under my breath.

"Ella stop moving locations!"I yelled. Annear touched my shoulder.

"Your majesty we have to move quickly her foot prints lead to the truces circle." Annear said.

"The elves!" I said franticly. I got on my horse and kicked it into a gallop. If she was there already we were too late.

(Ella's P.O.V)

Half way to the truce circle I finally made up my mind. There was only one place I truly called home.

"I have to go back home!" I said. I turned around and started walking back to the goblins. I heard horses coming I got off the road and waited for them to pass. I didn't know he was coming to me.

I saw them riding up I smiled I couldn't help it. That moment didn't last too long though. Someone grabbed me from behind and put a knife to my throat. Marak saw us his eye blazed with anger and fear too. He got off the horse and walked over.

"Not a step closer Marak or she dies." The Elf King yelled.

"Let her go you sadistic psycho path!" Marak Yelled.

"Idiot, Moron, Fatso and now sadistic psycho path can't you people call me by my name." he snapped.

"Not when you steal my wife!" Marak yelled.

"Alright here's the thing I hold the thing most precious to you correct?" he asked.

"Yes now that that is established give her back."Marak growled.

"Not until I have your promises that after I left her go you'll leave England for good." The Elf said.

"No Marak don't England is your home." I yelled.

"I'm sorry Ella I don't have any other choice." Marak said. I grabbed the Knife the Elf king had then I kicked him in his manhood. He groaned and doubled over. I brought the knife forward and disarmed him. I put the knife down and I grabbed the rope Thaydar tossed to me. I tied The Elf king by his hands and his feet I muttered a spell to tied make sure the ropes weren't able to be forced open unless I said so. I let Thaydar and the men do the rest of the work.

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"The Elves surprisingly found out that Clair was with child so she's going to rule until the baby is old enough to become king. This freak is going to the human insane asylum he has the stamp of truth and the asylum is dimly lit so his eyes won't burn and when he answers the truth to every question the doctor is going to lock him up it's only far because he put you in a cage and meant to keep you there plus he captured and beat us and he wasn't a very good neighbor and he tried to kill you. I won't tolerate anyone who tries to kill my wife. Charm why didn't you bite the elf anyway he was endangering the kings wife?" Marak yelled.

"Oh great king he was bluffing and Ella had that card up her sleeve the whole time there was nothing I could do." Charm said. It went back into resting form. Marak checked me for wounds. Then he checked baby.

"I thought I lost both of you for a minute there." He said.

"For a minute there you almost did. That was the best adventure I ever had let's do it again!" I shouted. Marak looked at me and fell to the ground.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you woman? This is all some weird plot to make me fall over isn't it?" he snapped. I sat down next to him and laughed.

"Of course not it's just an adventure." I said.

"I hope the baby takes after me I don't think I can handle two of you." Marak said. I laughed and got up on his horse.

"Well I hope the baby does now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go watch tattoo and leech take the crazy elf to the asylum." I said. He shot up like a bullet he hoped onto the horse and took the rains from me. I leaned back into his strong embrace and went along for the ride.

"When I was about ten years old and had trouble sleeping my dad would actually get up and take me out for a ride in the car. We would just drive around until I fell asleep." I told Marak.

"Kind of like what we're doing now." Marak said.

"No we're running and errand my dad and I just drove we always kept to the roads with the trees sometime the scent of pine helped me to fall asleep easier." I muttered. We pulled the horses to a stop Tattoo and leech went in. we watch the doctor examine him and declared him insane. Marak muttered something under his breath.

"It's a spell to seal off his powers." He muttered when I turned to ask. Then Marak told them all to go back home. They did but when we were alone we went in the opposite direction. I turned up to ask Marak what he was doing.

"We're just going for a ride maybe you'll fall asleep again." He laughed. I nodded and leaned back against his chest.

"Happy birthday by the way Ella." Marak said.

"You remembered." I muttered.

"There is no way on earth I'd forget." He said. I smiled and leaned in against him. He kissed the top of my head and rode on.

I did fall asleep but my dream was not a dream. It was a calling.

_"Ella, Ella wake up love." _My mother's voice said.

_"Mom."_ I asked.

_"We're here go to the lake a sunrise to see us." _She said sweetly.

_"But what about Marak his eyes can last in the sunlight."_ I said.

_"Your father slipped some sunglasses in your pocket that will help Marak's eye sight he'll be able to see clearly but it won't hurt his eyes. Ella wake up." _She said. I opened my eyes Marak was looking at me.

_"_We have to go to the lake." I said.

"Ella it's almost dawn my eyes." He said. I put the glasses on his face and he sighed.

"Fine." He said. He turned the horse around and we made our way to the lake. The sun was starting to rise when we finally reached our destination. There they were not just my parents but Marak's parents as well.

"Ella what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing my mom came to me." I said. I ran to my parents they embraced me warmly. I saw Marak hug his mother he stared awkwardly at his father. The older Marak laughed and hugged his son. I looked at my dad and laughed he looked like he wanted to murder someone. Mom nudged him and they shook his son in laws hand.

"Looks like we got our wish after all." I told Marak.

"We had to congratulate our daughter and son on their new blessing." My mom said.

"It appears that the first fathers put a spell at when the king finally has an heir that both sides of the family have to meet so they put a spell to bring back the dead temporarily." The old Marak said.

"Why didn't you tell me this father?" Marak said.

"You never asked." He laughed.

"We have to thank you as well Marak for taking care of our daughter." My dad said.

"It would be a lot easier if she quit running off and getting herself into trouble." Marak said. Everyone laughed including me. Marak put his arm around my waist and hulled me to his side.

"She looks harmless dear." Marak's mother said. Marak and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"Ella is pretty deadly when she wants to be. I think Thaydar is still complaining about the bruises you gave him last week Ella." Marak said.

"I barely touched him."I said.

"You were still training at Luna's uncle's Martial arts center weren't you." Dad asked. He crossed his arms and looked at me menacingly. I hung my head down and nodded.

"Henry I was the one that drove her there if you want to be angry at someone be mad at me." My mom said.

"So that would explain why you needed gas money all the time." My dad said.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much." I said.

"We missed you two your father kept going on and on about if you were safe or not." Mom said. I laughed at sounded like dad. I saw Marak having a conversation of his own with his parents. We talked until about noon then they announced they had to go.

"Take care of yourself and my grand baby." My mom said. I nodded and hugged her good bye.

"I'll miss you squirt." My dad laughed. He hugged me good bye and stood next to mom.

"It was nice meeting you Ella dear. Take care of my son for me."Marak's mom said. I nodded and I gave her a hug good bye. The old Marak shook my hand and gave me a hug.

"Don't let my son boss you around." He said.

"Don't worry I won't." I said. He chuckled and then said his last goodbye to Marak.

"Son I know I wasn't really around when you were a boy and I did something's that I probably shouldn't have but I loved you very much never forget that. I am sorry." The old Marak said.

"Dad you were always watching out for me I always forgave you and I never held a grudge against you." Marak said. They all stood in a line and then they disappeared. Marak and I held each other for a while.

"Your dad was cool just like you said." I told him.

"Your dad wanted to murder me just like you said." he said.

"Did he say something to you?" I asked.

"Well in the beginning he said I got my eye on you boy but your mother set him straight." Marak said. I chuckled and stretched.

"That's typical dad your mom was really nice she told me all sorts of stories about you Marak." I said. His eyes widened when he saw me chuckle.

"What stories I was a great child." He said.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"Yes your mother told me about when you were a baby Elly." He said. I winced and the nickname and pinched his shoulder.

"I love you Ella come on lets go home." He said. I nodded he picked me up bridal style and settled me on the horse.

When we got home that was our crashing point. We barely make it to our room before we passed out on our bed. Marak magically locked the door and we spent the next couple hours asleep. We had our meals brought up to us we weren't in the mood for walking. On the third day was when we made the announcement that I was pregnant. The crowd went ballistic I was under watch twenty four seven. Until the end of the month I set my foot down. Marak stood tall but I didn't take no for an answer. Finally after a couple of good threats he gave in under the condition that I stay close to him witch I reluctantly agreed to. That was how i lived threw the nine months.

(Stop!! wait the story is not over there are going to be two chapters latter on please don't give up on me. Please review)


End file.
